Irrevocably
by Miss-Drakulya
Summary: The war is over and Hermione is offered a job as transfiguration professor at hogwarts. Snape is still alive, and needs to make friends. Just who will those friends be?
1. Remedy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter in this story, no matter how much I wish to, it is simply not meant to be. ):

Remedy

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me_

_And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see_

_It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you_

_My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear_

_If you want me hold me back_

"Hermione! Stay here and work for the ministry! We'll start a new life; a better life."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I have never said I'd live with you, let alone start another life with you, you shallow pig! I've been offered a job as transfiguration professor, and I'm going to take it."

Ron staggered closer to Hermione's quivering body. He got hopelessly drunk when he discovered Hermione wasn't going to stay with him, and when Ron was drunk, he was known to have an extremely violent temper.

"The only reason you're going back to Hogwarts is because you're in love with that bloody git, Snape, isn't it!"

When Snape had been masticated by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, he was absolutely prepared. He had with him in his robes a blood-replenishing potion and a bezoar. When Harry left the shrieking shack, Hermione stayed behind, for she knew the potions master wasn't a dunderhead, and in all likelihood carried potions with him at all times.

_Hermione knelt beside her former professor and unskillfully combed inside his robes for a potion—anything to ward off his death._

_"Where is it?" Hermione rumaged excitedly until her hand finally gripped a sack of medical supplies. Hermione pulled it out and found just what she was looking for: a blood-replenishing potion and a bezoar. _

_She forced Snape's now foaming mouth open and poured the potion down his throat which temporarily stopped him from bleeding. Next she pulled out the bezoar with palpitating hands and forced it down the professor's throat._

_When she saw colour begin to sweep his cheeks, which beforehand were an appalling silvered colour, she knew he would live. At this categorical moment, jocosely in fact, sonorous cheers began resounding thruought the atmosphere, and Hermione couldn't have had a more select reason to be gracious. It was all over. Voldemort was dead, and no longer would Hermione Jean Granger have to fear a name._

"I won't defend you anymore, 'Mione." Ron sneered.

"Ron, how could you say such a thing? I'm not in love with Professor Snape!" Tears were now making their descent down Hermione's cheeks. "It hurts me that you would say this. I'd rather die alone than scandalize myself to a life permeated with your intoxicated rages. But I won't. I won't present you with that satisfaction."

"When you have Snape's child, keep the damn thing away from me. I don't need to see something so hideous."

Hermione was getting ready to backhand the redhead, but she controlled her rage, calmly looked at the boy she used to love, and said, "If you really wanted me, you'd take me into your arms, and whisper for me to stay. Goodbye, Ron." Then, she apparated.

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

Severus Snape had nothing left but Potions. Hogwarts was his home, and if it meant teaching dunderheads to stay there, then so be it. He would teach dunderheads.

Now he sat in front of a prosperous fire in his chambers, staring into its flames, feeling the pain, so much pain he had to endure over the many years of being a deatheater/spy.

Severus glared at the arm that once bore his dark mark. He realized how much the war had taken a toll on him. He was frail and shaky after being bitten by a volatile snake and his skin was dry and even paler then the pallor he was used to. He'd have to brew more potions in the morning.

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away_

_So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long_

_It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure_

_I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here_

_If you want me hold me back_

As Severus stared into the flames they began to glow and turn green, and the form of Minerva McGonagall emerged from the flames.

"Severus, everyone is concerned about you. You haven't left your chambers since you got out of the hospital wing. Maybe if you tried to make friends, you'd feel more at ease outside your chambers. The war is over, Severus; you don't have to hide from the world anymore," Minerva said, "Your free."

"Minerva, I would appreciate it if you took your bothersome meddling elsewhere and leave me to mend on my own. I need no friends," Severus spat, finally realizing there was another presence in the room, other than Minerva and him.

"Miss Granger."

"I'll leave you two alone," Minerva knew full well the story of how Hermione, using her wisdom saved Severus, and figured they should talk.

"Oh, no, Professor—"

"It's Minerva, dear. You work here now." And she disappeared once again into the flames.

"Blasted woman doesn't know when to stop. So sentimental, just like Dumbledore." Mumbled Severus, oblivious to Hermione, standing a bit awkwardly in the middle of his chambers.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

His head shot up. "Oh yes, Miss Granger. Come sit by the fire, and play awhile. I do so love being sentimental and sharing my feelings with young women," spat Severus sardonically, "But you can't stay to long, because I have to write you a thank you letter for saving my life when I was READY TO DIE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he ended his rant shouting.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll go. I d-didn't mean…" Hermione stumbled backwards, but quickly was caught by Severus.

"You didn't mean what?" Said Severus more cruelly then he intended, letting go of her, once he knew she was stable and on her feet.

Hermione looked down nervously, "To make your life a living hell. Please sir, don't commit suicide, or anything drastic like that!" The words all jumbled out of her mouth before she had time to think.

Now Severus was confused. "Why would you think I would try to kill myself, Miss Granger?"

"You said you were ready to die."

"I said _was_, but I'm ready to give life another chance, since I had no other say in the matter. The pain…of what I've done aches in every bone. Eventually I'll die though, and I'll be alone, but not for the pleasure of being able to do it by my own hand. I will die of natural causes, or maybe someone will murder me." Snape's eyes had noticeably softened, but still were hard.

Hermione remained silent. She was speechless for a moment before regaining composure, "Um sir, I know about Lily. I just thought you should know. But just because you loved her so much, it doesn't mean you have to die alone. You have to move on."

After she said these words, she turned pale. She hadn't meant to say them out loud.

If Miss Granger thought he was mad, now he was raging with fury, "I have moved on," he seethed, "Oh yes, In the future, I see my heart explode. I see it slowly being eroded away over the years, because I have lost my capacity to love. Who would love someone like me, Miss Granger?"

"Well, Ron Weasley thought I was in love with you."

"Why, would he think that?"

"Because I saved you."

"Indeed," he smirked and made eye contact with Hermione, "And are you?"

"N-no, Severus."

"What did you call me?"

"We work together. I should think we are on a first name basis. And my name is Hermione."

"Ah, yes."

Hermione actually smiled at Severus, amused.

"Yes, the Gryffindor know-it-all has returned. Well, I have to turn in for the night, _Severus_," she smirked, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," he spoke softly after her as she chose to take the door instead of floo.

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in_

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

**_A/N: REVIEW Ladies and Gentlemen...Also People who are familiar with my story the Sound of Madness, please PM me on what you'd like to happen...I've been at a bit of a standstill and I'm extremely sorry. I'm a terrible person ): I won't blame you if you hate me forever. Please Review this story._**


	2. America's Suitehearts

**Sorry about this chapter, guys and gals...I know it sucks. Bleh...hope some of you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway distribute this story for money or any sort of payment. Bleh.

America's Suitehearts

_You could have knocked me out with a feather,_

_I know you heard this all before, but we're just hell's neighbors,_

_Why why why won't the world revolve around me?_

_Build my dreams, trees grow all over the streets,_

Hermione walked out of Severus' chambers as nonchalantly as she could, but it was weird being in the most hated professor's chambers. She looked down and saw an almost stern-looking cat staring up at her, intently. Almost as quickly as Hermione saw the cat, an amused looking Minerva appeared.

"So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Oh, never mind!" Minerva was flustered, "I'll take you to your chambers. Unfortunately, the castle's rooms have been sealing themselves shut since Albus' death, so the only appropriate chambers I have to offer are in the dungeons…across from Severus' actually."

Minerva made a gesture of her hands and a solid door appeared in the wall.

"I'll let you explore it on your own." Minerva smiled.

"Thank you so much, Minerva."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear." Minerva patted Hermione's shoulder, and then strode away through the now dark corridors.

Hermione stepped into her new chambers and smiled. Bookshelves, filled with books of every kind lined the walls; there was a fire already going, and all of her belongings were already there. She had always dreamt of the day she would become a Hogwarts Professor. She would've loved to explore her chambers all night long, but she really was tired, and needed some sleep.

The students wouldn't be arriving for a month, so Hermione had a month of exploration ahead of her.

She awoke that morning bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. She showered and dressed, then was off to the great hall for her breakfast. She emerged from her chambers, and was nearly knocked out by Severus, who was also headed to the great hall.

"You could've knocked me out!" Hermione said angrily.

Severus on the other hand raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And have I? I think not."

"I don't know how I'm going to live next door to you." Hermione grumbled.

"I've often wondered that myself, Miss Granger, but I guess we're just hell's neighbors," Severus smirked, "Hell being the dungeons of course."

All Hermione could do was glare at Severus.

"No matter how much you think it, Miss Granger, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I never thought it did, but it would be rather nice." Hermione looked thoughtful.

Severus, too, pondered that thought for a second, "Well if it revolved around me, I would've never become a wizard, never became a deatheater, and I would've built my dreams where it all started. But now, the streets there are cracked, and tufts of grass have already broken their way through them."

_But I don't know much about classic cars,_

_But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic Coke,_

_Down set, one, hut, hut, hike,_

_Media Blitz_

Later, in the great hall, Hermione was forced to sit next to Severus at the head table. On the other side, however, was a Pomona Sprout, and she was asking Hermione various questions about the muggle world.

"I've always had a thing for cars," said Pomona happily, "Severus, do you remember the mustang when it came out? I would've bought one, but I hadn't the time for a muggle driving test."

Severus merely raised his eyebrow, causing Hermione to wonder if it was permanently glued there, "I do not know very much about classic cars."

He quickly left the great hall, without finishing his breakfast, leaving Hermione to stare after him.

_Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts,_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins,_

_Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts,_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins_

Severus hated thinking of his childhood, for there were things he definitely wasn't proud of. Becoming a deatheater was one of the stupider mistakes he had made, but it had made him feel powerful at the time, and he loved it, until Lily died. Had he known that was to happen, he never would've joined the Dark Lord's ranks.

_You can bow and pretend,_

_That you don't, don't, know you're a legend,_

_Oh, time, time, time hasn't told anyone else yet,_

_Let my love loose again_

Harry, of course, had told Hermione about Snape's past, so Hermione knew about how his parents fought, how he loved Lily Evans, how James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, had pulled him during his time at Hogwarts. So she knew the real reason he had fled the great hall.

Hermione told Pomona that she was going to talk to Severus, and Pomona had told her that it wouldn't do Hermione any good.

"I think I know what will, and what won't do me any good, thanks." And she walked away.

Hermione, as determined a person as she was burst into Severus' chambers, without knocking."

"You can bow and pretend that you're not a hero, and that you didn't contribute to the fall of Voldemort, but you are. You should acknowledge that!"

Severus was shocked speechless that she had the Gryffindor know-it-all had the gall to say all that. He didn't show how shocked he was, of course.

"Miss Granger. Get out. NOW." His voice was low and dangerous, commanding too.

By that time, Hermione had realized her error.

"I'm sorry," She squeaked, and ran out of the room, leaving Severus to contemplate what had just happened.

_But I don't know much about classic cars,_

_But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic Coke,_

_Down set, one, hut, hut, hike,_

_Media, blitz,_

During lunch, Pomona continued her car conversation with Hermione. "So, are there any classic cars you're fond of?" She decided to ask Hermione.

"Like Severus, I too, don't have much knowledge of classic cars, but I _do _love classic Coke." She smiled hopefully.

"Is that one of those fizzy muggle drinks?"

"Yes, and I love it, much to my parents dismay," she paused, "They're dentists."

On the other side of Hermione, Madame Hooch was listening, interested, "What kind of muggle sports are you interested in?"

Hermione looked towards the woman who had spoken, "Honestly, I'm not much into sports, but my father loved football," Madame Hooch looked unsure, causing Hermione's smile to fade from her face.

This was going to be a long month.

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins,_

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins,_

_You could have knocked me out with a feather,_

_I know you heard this all before,_

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins,_

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,_

_But I must confess (I must confess),_

_I'm in love with my own sins,_

_Let's hear it,_

_Oh, let's hear it,_

_Let's hear it,_

_Oh, let's,_

_Suitehearts (suitehearts)_

**_A/N_: Sooo, did you guys like it? The only way you can tell me you like it is by reviewing! So please, REVIEW. Writers, like moi, love it when you review. It makes the day a little brighter =). And thank you for the one review that I got. It meant a lot. And again, I would appreciate it if any of you could read my story "The Sound of Madness" because I need ideas. I haven't updated since May or April...I think May but I'm not positive. So...sorry for my rant...I'll just be going now. Peace.**


End file.
